I Never Finish
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Reize loves Diam but in aliea relation with your teammates are forbidden but sometimes he cant hold himslef in, and daim (Miura Hiromu) likes it. the problem: Reize never finishes with something like 'i love you' and that gets Diam sad, everytime he is leaved alone, frustrated. contains smut! a bit difficult line for those who cant read english VERY well


**Random story based on: well I was playing guitar and suddenly there were words, weird I know… ENJOY**

**~MidorikawaxMiura fever!~**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is not owned by me, World news: I am currently munching on a bag of caramel Chex Mix ! hahah my bad humour..**

~Reize pov~ (Reize sounds like a meanie here but is is Reize, not Midorikawa-kun)

I knew exactly what I was doing. I always do. I make him want me and then I leave. And tonight was no different. I came over to watch The Hangover 2 because he finally convinced his mother that he was mature enough to handle all explicit contents of the film. he insisted that I came over because the film was "Soooo Awesome" I had seen the movie over a dozen times. Saginuma and I saw it twice at the theatre and about 20 more times when he bought it on DVD. So about the time they were all gathered at the campfire I was completely over it. He, on the other hand … well, he was completely captivated by the things they did in the movie. "OH MY GOSH RYUUJI THEY'RE SO PERVY!" If you ask me my pervyness looked a whole lot better than that guy's pervy actions did . But, he's gonna pay for that little mistake on me in only a short moment.

he was at the head of the bed resting his head on a pillow, while I was draped over the foot with his small feet placed gently on her stomach. I shifted my gaze to see that the Hangover crew was already back tracking the events from the previous night to find the brides brother. By that time I had took his right foot into my hands and gently kneaded the flesh. he shifted his position in the bed to allow himself more comfort, seeing as he was now lying down. I heard a hitch in his breath. He knows its coming; it makes a smile creep upon my face. I move from his feet, and trace circles on his ankles. I don't even know when he decided to hold his breath but I hear him exhale and I know exactly what he's expecting.

My fingers make a trail up his leg and stop at his knee. I have no clue what's going on in the movie right about now, and honestly I really don't care. I skim my nails along the bottom level of his thigh and watch chill bumps raise his pale skin. Now it's time to change positions I move his feet from my stomach, open his legs and position myself in between his and lay my head on his stomach. I feel his warm smile in her breath.

His shirt has risen above his navel giving me a head start on my current objective. I felt the heat radiating from his body, and his slight tremble beneath me. I snaked my arms around his waist and I slowly raked my fingers around to his abs. His skin is so soft, so inviting, and it's tempting me to stay. But I quickly shake that thought because I_NEVER_ stay and I_NEVER_ finish. I dig my nails into his skin lightly, only to hear a hitch in his breath. My fingers slowly make their way down to the hem of his pants.

I pull the jeans away from his body and snap them back to his waist, I feel him flinch, then he smiles down at me, which means he is totally enjoying this, which he won't be for long because it'll be over soon.

He doesn't has on a belt. But that adds to my advantage because it gives me time to save. But it also hurts the game; I like to prolong all events to make him over anticipate each touch. I'll just have to improvise. I lift to my knees and hover over him. I lower my cheek to his own and rub his smooth skin. I migrate about an inch and now my forehead and nose are buried into the crook of his neck. I exhale long and soft so that my breath tickles him. he moves up to try and connect my lips to his ones, but I move higher. My fingers find their way back the button on his jeans and slowly undo it. I bring up my right hand to place my index finger on his chin. I see hope in his eyes, he thinks I'm going to kiss him. But instead I lick his bottom lip then close it in my teeth. I bite down with force and pull back with power that forces him back to arch. I let it go and watch it snap back to him, he runs his tongue over it and tucks it into his mouth. I'm almost certain I left a mark.

"I must say Ryuuji…even your teeth taste good"

"I know…Hiromu my love"

"Tch, Mr arrogance on the road!"

My index finger crawls down from his chin, down to his neck, through his cleavage, and stop at the hem of his shirt. I swiftly lift it above the top of his head. The shirt pools to the floor lonely and it will remain lonely, because that's all that's coming off tonight. I glimpse at the movie and they're on the bus with the monkey drinking water from the bottle on top of the old man's crotch. _Oh silly monkey!_My eyes find his eyes, and they're glazed with lust, and I know exactly what he's thinking. The pretty brunette wants me, and I fight extra hard to resist the urges that want him as much, if not more than Miura-kun wants me. But, the throbbing down between my legs, over rules the chant inside my head. So I lean down and brush my lips against his soft ones. It was supposed to be quick and teasing, leaving him yearning for more. But he runs her hands over my back and they crawl down to my ass forcing my lower half down. As if on instinct my pelvis grinds into him causing me to moan, he takes the opportunity to take my bottom lip into his teeth and pull me back down crashing my lips to his.

"What a surprise Miura, normaly you don't fight back.."

"I'm Horny today Ryuuji, I do you a favour.."

he takes the lead sucking on my top lip, I don't know how 'diam' figured it out but somehow he discovered that's the easiest way to drive me insane sexually! I shift my lower half so that I'm resting on his right thigh, I involuntarily grind down into it. I feel his breathing hiccup in his throat, but he doesn't stops kissing. I force my tongue into his mouth tasting him and he tastes like starbursts. His tongue starts to push mine and battle for dominance. While our lips fight World War III my hand finds its way back down to his pants finding them already undone. I gently,but forcefully slide my hand down into his pants.

"Well 'reize-sama?"

"What?"

"You wanna fuck me…so quit fooling around…"

I rake my nails over his boxers. I feel his fingers push into my sides, and suddenly it's getting hot in here. My lips finally part from his and find their way to his neck. I suck on his pulse point with force, and then bit down hard. I hear my name escape his lips in a ragged fashion; I lick over the fresh bruise and give it a small peck. In the meantime my fingers scrape his pelvis while a soft moan rolls from his beautiful lips. I slither my fingers further down to find a small bundle of nerves that cause a lot of impact. My index finger brushes him gently and I feel Miura lift himself to create more friction. It's just like him to want what she can't have. My lips travel down his neck to the valley in between his nipple, letting my tongue runs over his tender flesh. I'm using my thumb now. To rub small hard circles on his erected nipple, and all I hear from him are hisses and my name repeated in small chants. Suddenly the room goes from about 100 degrees to a steaming sauna thats about 600 degrees over heated, I see a bead of sweat from my forehead drip down onto his neck.

"Damn Ryuuji, you're sweating on me"

"So you don't like my sweat? I guess I have to stop then.."

"Scaredy cat…then I take the lead!"

he's so close, I can feel it. His hands find my ass again and he pushes me into his thigh. I hiss back a curse word because vulgar language breaks his trance. I've had it happen before, what an EPIC FAIL! But his nails are fiercely digging into my ass, and he's pushing me down on his thigh so hard I'm afraid it will break! The temperature in the room isn't overheated sauna by 600 degrees anymore, it's hell. Total hell hotness in here probably hotter, his skin is slick and glistening from his coat of perspiration.

"Nice..Hiromu…this is the first time I actually enjoy somebody.."

"Really Ryuuji?"

"Yeah but father will not allow us to be in love..we must focus on soccer, its worse enough that we're doing this.."

His lips find my ear and they whisper the magic words. "Ryuuji, I'm so close… I'm." his eyes are shut tight and I just know I'm going to have nail prints in my ass later, and his thigh will be broken. "Ohh Ryuuji I'm …" he never finishes his sentence because I will snatch my hand from his jeans. His eyes snap open, and they aren't glazed with lust anymore, it's disappointment, and a little- a lot of sexual frustration .

I have a Cheshire cat grin on my face right now, and his bottom lip is poked out so far it almost seems impossible. The movie is almost over now, so I gather my things, and head for the door.

"You can stay the night if you want." His eyes are expectant and hopeful

I only shake my head no, with that I close his room door and lean against it.

"I _NEVER_ stay, and I _NEVER_finish. Father will kill me if I do that being in love with him is WRONG!" It's only a hushed whisper I repeat after every time, and every time it gets harder and harder to leave.

**_I NEVER STAY, AND I NEVER FINISH!_**

But damn do I want to!

FOR THE ONES WHO DIDN'T GET THE CLUE:

IN ALIEA ITS FORBIDDEN TO HAVE RELATIONS WITH YOUR TEAMMATES, YOU MUST FOCUS ONLY ON SOCCER AND REIZE ALWAYS FOLLOWS THE ORDERS STRICLY, BUT DIAM (MIURA HIROMU) KEEPS COMING INTO HIS HEAD AND SOMETIMES HE CANT HOLD HIMSELF IN, THE MORE BECAUSE DIAM LOVES HIM TOO..

READ MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
